


The Accident

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [100]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12394911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: Early (but it's a house with young kids so I see them carving a lot of pumpkins), what if they're pumpkin carving then Eames cuts himself enough to need to go to the ER. Kate comes over to watch the kids. Arthur and Eames come back real late with Eames hopped up on good drugs.





	The Accident

Having a house full of children meant holidays started on October. With Halloween quickly approaching, they needed to start decorating and one of the first things they did, was carve pumpkins.

It was tradition in the Eames house that each child got a pumpkin to paint and as they got older, they were able to carve. Phillip still couldn’t participate, Briar Rose was painting and Arthur was helping Edward carve his pumpkin. They got a child-safe carving set and Arthur helped his eldest as Eames carved the first one. Briar Rose was putting the final touch on her pumpkin as Phillip cradled his peacock and watched everyone, smiling. Edward, for the most part was able to carve his pumpkin with minimal help, Eames only cut open the top of it and Arthur helped him clean it out.

It was an overall, easy family activity when Eames suddenly let out a sound, dropping the knife he was using as he bit back a curse and turned away from what had happened. Arthur looked over at him and said,

“Eames?”

“Yeah, just knicked myself. Caught me off guard.”

He went to the sink, turning on the tap as the kids looked at him in concern.

“Dadda, you okay?” Asked Briar Rose, already climbing off her chair, setting her paint brush down on the paper towels around her pumpkin.

“Yes, my flower, just a little cut.”

She went over to him as Edward did the same, grabbing a fresh paper towel of the roll and handing it to his father.

“Here, dad.”

“Thanks sprog.”

He shook the excess water off his hand and accepted the paper towel and began to dry his hand. Arthur went over to him and he looked at Eames, immediately knowing that it was more than a little knick, he just didn’t want to scare the kids. He took Eames’ hand, lifting the paper towel and nodded as he said,

“Okay kids, I’m gonna take dad to the doctor, okay? I just want to be sure he gets the right band aids.”

Edward look concerned and Eames smiled at him.

“No worries,sprog. Dad just doesn’t want it to get infected.”

Arthur gathered up Phillip and ushered the kids to follow him as they went next door to Kat and Leo’s house. When he knocked, Waffles barked and soon Leo answered.

“Hey, what’s up?”

“I was just wondering if you wouldn’t mind watching the kids for a minute. We had a bit of an accident and I have to take Eames to the doctor’s.”

Leo began accepting Phillip into his arms as he asked,

“Is he okay?”

“Oh yeah, it’s just a precaution. But I don’t want to take them, they’ll be bored.”

Leo nodded as he let the kids go inside and called out to Kat,

“We have visitors!”

Leo then turned to Arthur and in a low voice, asked,

“Is he okay? Really.”

“Yeah he cut his hand and he’s going to need stitches so I have to take him to the ER. Sorry to just show up at your door.”

Leo shook his head, bouncing Phillip a bit.

“No worries. Go on, we’ll keep an eye on the little ones. Pizza okay?”

“Yeah they love it. Hopefully, this won’t take forever. Thanks again!”

Leo nodded and stepped back in as Arthur ran back to his house to take his husband to the emergency room.

It did take a little longer than they thought, but Eames was taken care of. He needed stitches in the space between his thumb and pointer finger and was also given a bit of medication for the pain. Eames came back home a bit woozy, Arthur holding him as they walked into their house. He slowly eased him on the couch as the pups crowded around them.

“Eames…are you okay?”

Eames nodded, though his eyes were closed, his now bandaged hand resting on his stomach as Caramel sniffed it and Woody whined a bit, concerned.

“Jus a bit tired…”

His words were slurred a bit and Arthur hated for their children to see him like that.

“Can you make it upstairs? I want to make sure you’re laying down before I go get the kids.”

Eames opened his eyes then and sat up a bit.

“Where the kids?”

“Next door, my love. Leo and Kat are watching them.”

“Oh…okay.”

He slouched back down and Arthur sighed and began to pull him up.

“Come on, let’s go upstairs and put you to bed.”

“Mmm…bed. You comin with?”

Arthur laughed a bit, seeing the smirk on his face.

“In a bit.”

Arthur felt Eames hold onto him as they made their way upstairs. He laughed again as Eames carefully maneuvered each step up and said,

“Yeah, let’s make another baby…we can have six.”

“We only have three.”

“Oh…so we gotta make…”

He held his hand up, trying to count off and Arthur shook his head and said,

“Three.”

“Three more…yeah come on, we’ll make three.”

Arthur shook his head, still smiling as he got Eames to their bedroom and helped him lay down.

“We’ll talk about it later. Go to sleep. I’m going to get the kids. Stay put.”

Eames nodded, smiling to himself as Arthur left to pick up their kids.


End file.
